


Facing Fears

by Devsfan55



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devsfan55/pseuds/Devsfan55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft surprises Greg and is surprised himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP prompt for fear of heights
> 
> Characters do not belong to me, I just enjoy writing these little stories. Hope you enjoy reading them.
> 
> If you don't like slash or hints of it, hit the back button.

  
Mycroft Holmes was a smart and influential man. He normally didn't flaunt this fact unless it was absolutely necessary to get a needed point across and those times were rare. It was even more rare for him to use his influence for his own needs. Aside from his interest in all those that became involved with his younger brother Sherlock and the reports he received from said interest, he had never really used his power for anything personal. He generally took great pride in this fact, but he had decided that tonight he would forgo that pride and do something that only a person of his influence could do.

 

He stood outside in the brisk air and checked his pocket watch for the time. It was 9:55 and he had told Gregory to meet with him at 10. As he returned the watch to the pocket from which it came, he heard as Gregory approached.

 

"Hello my dear, I trust you had no issues with making it here?" Mycroft asked as he looked up to see Gregory walking towards him.

 

"No, no issues, the tube was a bit busy, but it is the Sunday before Christmas." Greg replied with a smile. "What's this all about, what you got goin on?" Greg asked as he looked around. Why Mycroft wanted to meet outside the London Eye of all places he didn't know.

 

"Oh nothing much, just come with me." Mycroft said as he began to move towards the entrance to the Eye. Greg followed, hesitating slightly. The Eye was closed, surely Mycroft wouldn't be using his influence to take a ride? As he walked behind him he realized that was exactly what Mycroft intended. Before he could even form a sentence, they were whisked away by the staff into a capsule and it began to move. Greg's heart fluttered in fear and his palms began to sweat slightly as the ground began to disappear from view. He knew that the sight of London all lit at night would be beautiful, but his stomach lurched painfully as he watched the view appear.

 

Mycroft watched as the wonderful view of London bloomed before his eyes. He turned towards Gregory to bring him closer and stopped short when he looked at his love. He stood stock still and stared sightlessly at the floor. The waves of tension were palpable as well as visual. "Gregory, are you quite all right?"

 

Greg focus snapped to attention as he heard Mycroft's voice. He looked up to meet his lover's eyes and tried to smile. "I'm ok. Just a bit afraid of heights." he said, his tone filled with self-deprecation. Here he was, being treated to something so special and he was scared like a little child. He tried to take a deep breath and a step forward, but his body would not cooperate.

 

"Oh Gregory, why did you never tell me?" Mycroft said as he crossed the floor to be at his side. "It's ok, it is nothing to be ashamed of!"

 

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one with an irrational fear. I should be able to handle a ferris wheel. I'm not a bloody child, but I can't." Greg mused sullenly.

 

"I would not go that far. Firstly, this is not an irrational fear, it is one that many people suffer from. Secondly, I suffer from my own irrational fear. I am a horrid arachnophobic." Mycroft returned with smile. He carefully placed his arm around Greg's shoulders and pulled him close. "Will you be all right or shall I text Walter and tell him to get us down?"

 

Greg took a deep breath and relaxed slightly. It wasn't so bad with Mycroft here. His hands were still clammy and a bit shaky, but he could manage. "No, I think I can do this. Having you here helps. And nothing for nothing, arachnophobia isn't an irrational fear either. I completely understand it. Of course I've been to Australia where it seems like the smallest things can kill you the fastest. Fear of heights isn't really what I have, it's more a fear of falling from said height." he answered with a shudder.

 

Mycroft smiled and placed a kiss upon his lover's cheek. "We won't fall, I won't allow it." he said in his most regal of tones. "Besides, this isn't a ferris wheel. It is the world's tallest cantilevered observation wheel."

 

"Ah, well if the King has decreed it, I have to believe it. Listen to you goin all tourist guide." Greg said with a chuckle. He felt himself relax enough to take in the view. A few hesitant steps and he held onto the bars while he looked at London, lit up beautifully. A gift from Mycroft, one that he used his incredible influence for. The idea flooded him with warmth, enough that he reached out and put his arm about Mycroft's waist. "Thank you love, this is a beautiful gift." The best part was he meant every word.


End file.
